A Sweet Treat
by Saruvi
Summary: When Tsuzuki gets Hisoka covered in pudding, the teen decides to make the man clean him up.


**Disclaimer**: Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

_Translations: _

_Gomenasai - sorry; I'm sorry_

_Kami - God_

_Ju-Oh-Cho - The Ministry of Hades in Meifu_

_Baka - idiot_

--

"It's your fault Tsuzuki!" the teenager yelled. He was annoyed, irritated, angry. You name it, he was it.

His tone of voice had his partner cowering on the floor in front of him with his tail between his legs and his paws covering his head. Whenever he was in trouble or he really wanted something, Tsuzuki would turn into an inu-chibi. Which would have made Hisoka laugh, had he not been covered in chocolate pudding from head to toe.

"Gomenasai Soka," Tsuzuki whined, staring up at his partner with huge, tear-filled amethyst eyes.

That was alright, Hisoka could resist the inu-chibi. As long as he didn't... Hisoka's green eyes went wide as he realized what was soon to come.

_No! Not that!_ _Anything but that!_ Hisoka mentally screamed as he watched in horror as his partner's bottom lip began to quiver.

And Hisoka crumbled.

"It's alright Tsu. You didn't mean it. I'm sorry I yelled at you," the boy said, patting his lover on the head.

Tsuzuki looked up, big eyes staring at the boy.

"Really? You're not mad?" Tsuzuki asked, almost disbelievingly.

He knew, as well as the entire Ju-Oh-Cho, that Hisoka had one mean as hell temper. So, springing back into his normal form when Hisoka nodded, Tsuzuki jumped up, happy his partner wasn't angry with him and tried to hug the boy.

Hisoka threw up his hands, like he was attempting to stop traffic. Which, you could say he was. His partner was sometimes like a runaway train waiting to wreck itself.

"Don't! I'm covered in pudding thanks to you," the boy muttered, cringing as some of the pudding slid down into his shirt. It was cold so he sucked in a breath.

"I only wanted to try it before you put it away," Tsuzuki whined.

"I know you didn't. But you should have just waited until after dinner later," Hisoka chastised.

"Aww Soka, you said you weren't angry," Tsuzuki cried.

"I'm not angry baka. It's just this pudding is cold," the boy told him, frowning.

He hadn't meant to get it on his partner. And certainly not the whole bowl. It had been a big bowl too. He also didn't know that Hisoka would try to stop him from trying the pudding. Going so far as to hold the bowl close to him as Tsuzuki tried to wrestle it out of the boy's small hands.

With the boy holding the bowl in a death grip and Tsuzuki trying his damndest to wrench the bowl from the boy's hands, it was no surprise when the bowl flew into the air and pudding splattered all over the boy. Now, Hisoka had pudding everywhere, including in his hair and some on his face. Tsuzuki couldn't resist, so he leaned over and licked one chocolate coated cheek.

Hisoka blinked up at him, narrowing his green eyes. A small smile, which Tsuzuki wasn't sure he should be afraid of or not, suddenly appeared on the boy's pouty lips.

"You know Tsu, since you're the one that got me messy, I think you should be the one to clean me up," Hisoka told him, the smile widening into a wicked grin.

"Er? H-how?" Tsuzuki whispered.

_Yeah,_ he thought, _I should probably be afraid with that grin on Soka's face._

"I think, instead of whining, you could put your mouth to better use and clean me up," Hisoka said, his soft voice becoming seductive.

Tsuzuki knew that voice well. After two years of being lovers, he should know every tone of voice his partner used. The sensual sound of the boy's voice had Tsuzuki unconsciously licking his lips. Hisoka took that as an invitation and leaned over to whisper against his partner's lips,

"Come on, didn't you want to try the pudding?" The erotic tone of the voice sent shivers down Tsuzuki's spine and he gulped, nodding.

As Tsuzuki watched, the boy headed toward their bedroom, his slender hips swaying oh so deliciously under those tight jeans he always wore. Stopping before the bedroom doorway, the boy grinned and waved a finger at him to follow. The older shinigami swayed and grabbed the counter to keep from melting right on the spot.

Moving slowly, kami help him, his pants suddenly felt very tight, he made his way to their bedroom. Hisoka was standing in front of the foot of the bed. Tsuzuki had noticed some of the pudding had dripped down to puddle at the boy's bare feet.

Lifting up his arms, Hisoka looked at his lover. His green eyes were twinkling with mischief. His face flushing as he was the one in control at the moment. Usually, it was the other way around, but once in awhile, the boy would take over and his partner would revel in the sensation of having the younger male touching and tasting him.

Tsuzuki lifted the shirt off the boy, noticing some pudding had made its way into the shirt and was now plastered to the boy's pale chest. Dropping the shirt on the floor, Tsuzuki leaned in to lick a long path over the chocolate covered neck and down between the boy's nipples.

"Mmm, that's a good start," Hisoka said, tugging on his partner's hair, he pulled the man's head up to face him.

Standing on his tip toes, the boy licked the man's lips, then sucked gently on his lower lip. His pale fingers unbuttoning the man's white dress shirt, sliding it off the broad shoulders to let it float to the floor.

"If you're good, I'll make you more pudding," Hisoka whispered as he leaned in to nip at Tsuzuki's collarbone, causing the older male to whimper.

Tsuzuki lifted his face, amethyst clashing with emerald as he smiled and nodded. His fingers found their way down to the boy's jeans, unbuttoning them but going no further. Dropping to his knees, he looked up. Hisoka lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow as he waited to see what his partner was up to.

Tugging on the zipper with his teeth, Tsuzuki slowly dragged it down, amazed that a little bit of pudding had somehow found its way down there as well. Closing his eyes, Tsuzuki slid his tongue out to lick the drops off the now heated skin. Hisoka sucked in a breath, moaning as the tongue slowly licked the small amount of pudding that had seeped past the waistband of his jeans.

Pulling the jeans off the boy along with his boxers, Tsuzuki briefly wondered for the millionth time how his tiny lover could fit underwear underneath those tight jeans. Pushing the thought aside, he ran his hands up the slender legs.

Hisoka leaned into Tsuzuki, placing his hands on the man's shoulders. He squeaked when he felt his partner's tongue on his skin again, licking its way up one of his legs then down the other. Hands moving around to squeeze his behind as the tongue came up to lick the underside of his erection.

Hissing in pleasure, he cried out when Tsuzuki's mouth enveloped his balls, taking them fully into his mouth and sucking on them as the hands kneaded and squeezed his rear.

"I think, there's more you can do to make up for covering me in pudding," Hisoka said coyly.

Tsuzuki looked up, pulling his mouth from the boy. He realised that Hisoka was right. There was more he could do to make up for covering the boy in pudding. Standing up, he pushed the boy backwards, until he fell onto the bed, a small gasp escaping his lips. Hisoka was surprised when Tsuzuki didn't follow him down, but instead, left the room.

Sitting up on his elbows, the boy wondered what his partner was up to. Tsuzuki returned a few minutes later with the bowl that had held the pudding Hisoka had made. Hisoka now realized he was no longer in control of their situation. His green eyes questioning as they lifted to meet Tsuzuki's purple.

"You said I had to clean you up. But you're not nearly as dirty as you could be," Tsuzuki told him, grinning slyly as he leaned over him.

Hisoka gasped when Tsuzuki scooped some of the remaining pudding that was in the bowl and wiped it on his chest, smearing it down past his navel to his erection, then up the length of it. Placing the bowl on the bed, Tsuzuki leaned in to suck on the tip of his lover's member, swirling his tongue around the slit, tasting the salty-ness of pre-cum as it mixed with the sweetness of the chocolate.

Arching his back up, his hands fisting in the sheets and nearly screaming with pleasure, Hisoka stared down at his partner through half lidded emerald eyes, now glossed over with lust, as the man took him fully into his mouth.

Tsuzuki moaned deep in his throat as he continued to suck on Hisoka's erection. Hisoka began thrusting his hips up in time to Tsuzuki's bobbing head. Tsuzuki reached over to coat a finger in the pudding from the bowl, smearing it over Hisoka's entrance. The teen almost bit his tongue as the finger touched him, followed by his partner releasing his arousal to lick his way down to his puckered entrance. Licking the chocolate off and slipping the wet tongue inside him.

"Nnn, Tsu-zu-ki!" Hisoka cried as he felt himself explode. His seed squirting onto his chest, mixing with the remaining pudding.

Hisoka fell back limply, mumbling something Tsuzuki couldn't understand as he laid down next to the panting boy. Pulling his partner on top of him, he slid the boy down onto his erection, feeling the muscles clench around him tightly.

Tsuzuki had to hold his lover up as the boy was still trembling from his orgasm. But when he started to lick the pudding and semen off the boy's chest, Hisoka began to come alive again, rocking against the man to push him deeper into him.

"Am I doing a good job of cleaning you up baby?" Tsuzuki asked, grinning like the cheshire cat.

Hisoka blinked, nodding his head as he leaned down to kiss his lover's neck. When Tsuzuki shivered, the teen bit down on his flesh, causing Tsuzuki to cry out.

"You're doing really well," the boy smirked, licking the man's earlobe.

"Did you think you were in control?" Tsuzuki asked.

"For a moment, I was. But don't worry, I'll get you back," Hisoka promised as he lifted himself up, almost completely off Tsuzuki's member.

"Don't tease," Tsuzuki groaned.

"Oh you don't like it?" Hisoka laughed as he slammed himself back down, embedding Tsuzuki deep within him again.

"Of course I like it. I love it, but you're just too good at it. And you drive me crazy," the older man murmured as his body began to shake.

"Like you don't drive me crazy. So, who's in control now?" Hisoka asked, his voice soft and sensual as he moved up and down.

Fast, then slow, then fast again, making Tsuzuki feel as though he would explode one minute, then to feel as though he weren't quite there yet the next, then have the feelings repeated all over again as his lover rode him.

"I'd have to say... kami! Hisoka!" Tsuzuki screamed as he came inside the boy as Hisoka pulled up and squeezed his muscles around the head of his erection.

"You were saying?" Hisoka said, as Tsuzuki arched up, hitting his prostrate making him follow his lover into blissful release.

When they could breathe again, and their panting evened out, Hisoka draped over Tsuzuki's chest, the boy had to laugh when Tsuzuki said,

"It doesn't matter what I was saying. Only what I'm about to."

"And what's that?" Hisoka asked, knowing what was coming. This time it wasn't them.

"I love you. And that was the best pudding I've ever had," Tsuzuki told him laughing as Hisoka rolled off him, "Where are you going?"

"Even though you did such a wonderful job cleaning me up, I need a shower," the boy answered, heading to the bathroom. Tsuzuki groaned as he rolled out of bed and followed.

"Remind me to make two bowls of pudding later," Hisoka told him, turning on the shower.

"Why two?" Tsuzuki questioned.

"One for eating, and one for cleaning," the boy replied, stepping into the shower, he reached out to take one of his hands, tugging the taller male into the shower with him.

"I'll be sure to remind you," Tsuzuki told him, laughing as they kissed. The water cascading over them.


End file.
